Short range wireless communication enables wireless communication over relatively short distances (e.g., within 30 meters). For example, BLUETOOTH® is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances using short-wavelength ultra high frequency (UHF) radio waves from 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) to 2.485 GHz. BLUETOOTH® low energy (BLE) is a form of BLUETOOTH® communication that allows for communication with devices running on low power. In some instances, a user device may use a BLUETOOTH® communication session and/or a BLE communication session to communicate with and/or access information from a BLUETOOTH® and/or a BLE enabled device.